Love Among The Moon And The Stars
by vulpixfairy
Summary: In celebration of Valentine's Day and to help spread the love around. "In a pub in London, a singer and her band witnesses a sweet romantic moment between Alfred and Arthur." USUK shouen-ai pairing, first person OC POV one-shot. Please read and review :)


_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Hetalia by Hidekaz Himaruya and definitely not _Fly Me to the Moon _of which the main credit goes to Bart Howard for creating this marvelous song, Frank Sinatra for making it famous and to the creators of Evangelion to bring inspiration to this story. I do own some OCs that are part of this story: a band of 5 ordinary people: Lily, Sacha, Louis, Patrick and Roy and a barkeeper named Connor.

**_Author's notes:_ **I was listening to the Evangelion's version of _Fly Me to the Moon _and the tune was so sweet that it inspired me to write another story to submit for Valentine's Day to spread the love around. I just finished the last chapter for my M-rated Valentine Hetalia story _3 Chocolate Hearts_, I thought that this submission will do well for the T rating due to the presence of shounen-ai (But for those of you who haven't read _3 Chocolate Hearts_ yet, you are welcome to come and read it. It's USUK pairing as well and it is completed :)). So please give this story a chance to be read and reviewed too, much appreciated!

_**Story notes:**_ Lyrics are in italics and are incorporated to add the atmosphere in the story. OCs are present and are told in their POV. **A slight reference to my previous story **_**The Prince of the Roses** _(do have a read when you have the time, it's about how they got together). I recommend listening to Evangelion's version, especially when reading the latter part...

**_Warning_**: Possible OOC for both America and England; human names are used. **Shounen-ai** and romance abound but most of fluff to make you happy!

* * *

**Love Among The Moon and the Stars**

I had been to many gigs in my musical career as the lead singer in a band. The boys and I performed in swank hotels fit for royalty, in pubs and cafes where the regular folks gather and invited to schools and community centers to inspire the next generation of musical talent. The one thing they had in common were the fans...they loved our songs, especially my rendition of _Fly Me to the Moon_. This song never failed to melt my heart and it brought people together. I couldn't have gotten this far if it weren't for my wonderful boyfriend now turned fiancé, Sacha and his band. They were looking for someone as their vocalist and I had stuck with them ever since even when we graduated from music college.

* * *

Our next gig was taking place in London. I did love the city for its art, the expanse of the lush countryside and their beautiful gardens but I could never get used to the rainy weather or the bland food. Our client was a barkeeper named Connor who operated near Leicester Square. The pub itself was tucked away in a relatively secluded spot but the upside that it was a beautiful heritage listed building. It had the perfect view of the night sky through the large bay windows. He had requested us to play some slow and sweet tunes for tonight and for me to sing my signature song, _Fly Me to the Moon_. We knew that it would be a slow gig as Connor wasn't expecting a huge clientele for the night. It's a welcome breather from the fast paced gigs and concerts we did back in the good old USA and a chance to unwind. But most of all, Connor was my big brother who had grown bored and quit his corporate job years earlier...I couldn't refuse anything from my family...

When we finally arrived at the airport, Connor swept me in the hugest hug that I gladly returned before driving us to the pub. It was so wonderful to see him again with him being so far from home and living life the way he wanted. He had worked in the establishment for several years and it looked like he settled in well. The interior was dimly lit and the bar counter itself was quite in pristine condition. Not too shabby...then my eyes strayed to the bay windows and the space they created. The bay windows presented a perfect view of the sky. The evening sunshine filtered through the glass in a welcoming halo...I hoped that tonight would be clear, it would be a wondrous sight at night. The stage was already set up with our equipment we shipped from our music studio, giving enough time for us to tune our instruments. Sacha was setting up his portable keyboard and browsing through some sheet music he brought along in a portfolio. Louis was testing the percussion instruments, satisfied that they sounded as they should. Patrick and Roy were busy polishing their trumpets and stringing their violins. As for me, I quickly tuned my acoustic guitar before I turned to the microphone on the stand. I took off the microphone, feeling the familiar metallic weight in my hands, the one piece of equipment that carried my voices in echoes. I always fiddled with the thing before I sang in each gig. It always soothed me, giving me a sense of control over the situation.

Then I felt gentle hands on my waist. I looked behind to see Sacha smiling at me as he pecked my forehead. As I laid my hands to his arms cradling me, his fingers brushed against the simple silver band with a tiny but sparkling diamond on my left ring finger.

"Why don't you go change and freshen up, babe?" Sacha suggested as he ushered me off the stage, "The boys and I will keep the patrons occupied once they arrive."

"You're a sweetheart, Sacha. Make sure you and the boys take a break if you need to."

"We need you at your singing best for the finale, Lily," Louis flashed his bright smile, "You're going to take them to the moon and the stars..."

"Ever the flatterer, Louis..." Sacha grinned as he punched Louis's shoulder good-naturedly, "That's my fiancée you're hitting on."

* * *

I changed in a black knee length dress with a sash and slipped on my black ballet flats. For a finishing touch, I placed a black velvet beret with a matching red velvet rose sewn to the edge of the hem on my head, giving the illusion that I was wearing the flower in my hair. After a splash of Daisy perfume, I stepped out to be greeted by Sacha's sweet slow tunes on the piano accompanied by Louis's brushes on the cymbals. Patrick and Roy had their trumpets at the ready, itching to join in with their sultry toots. How it sent shivers down my spine...

I peeked outside to find the pub relatively occupied...there was the usual crowd although there were few to count: men finishing work to share drinks with colleagues and friends coming together for a meal. But what surprised me was the prominent presence of young couples. Some of them have taken to the dance floor to slow-dance. Other couples were seated at the bar, sharing a meal or a drink together. While the remaining ones, mostly the younger ones, were making out in the shadowed corners.

I stepped back onto the stage to accompany the boys in their melody as I sat on a high stool and began playing my guitar. With each pluck of a metal string, a beat on a cymbal and a drum, a press of a piano key and a toot from a trumpet, our smooth melody turned into a whispered conversation...soft and intimate just like ones shared by lovers...

As the hours passed, the patron numbers were slowly decreasing. The men and groups have disappeared altogether and we could make out about two or three couples within the vicinity. The others must had already left. The lights had dimmed further...the atmosphere turning sultry and sweet...

I happened to chance at looking at the high bay windows as my fingers strummed across the guitar strings with practiced ease. To my delight, the night sky was clear. The stars were peeking out and the moon was full and high in the sky...something told me that this night was going to be special...

* * *

It was then I noticed a smartly-dressed man standing near the bay windows and was staring vacantly at the couples on the dance floor. Despite the gruff look on his face, he was pretty goodlooking with his tousled golden blonde hair and those lovely deep green eyes that seemed to resonate the shade of emeralds and grass combined. Hmmm...he must have gone through a punk stage at some point...the most striking feature was his thick eyebrows; they reminded me of caterpillars yet they seemed so sexy on the whole person from the way he framed his eyes.

I spotted the lonely, longing look in the green irises; who was he thinking of? Who's the lucky girl who captured his heart?

But I didn't think it further when he looked towards the door and his sullen face seemed to brighten up...so it looked like the person he was waiting for had finally arrived. But the bright look disappeared when the person he was greeting neared him.

"You're late, Alfred!" the first man chastised, his Brititsh accent resonating his annoyance of his wait. He was a local...

A handsome bespectacled young man stood before him. So he must be Alfred. He stood about a head taller than the first man. He had relatively well-groomed sandy blonde hair, save for a cowlick sticking up at the parting and the bluest eyes hiding behind glasses I had ever seen. Summer skies and sapphires just didn't seem to compare. He too was dressed smartly like his partner...work colleagues, perhaps? But what was he hiding behind his back? Did I see flowers?

"Sorry, sorry, Arthur! But I had to stop by Alice's nursery to bring you roses. They're a little bit more special than usual," on cue, the taller man held out the bouquet to Arthur and his voice was filled with apology, "Will they make up for me being just a little bit late?"

"For now...but they're beautiful...thank you, Alfred," the shorter of the two graciously took the bouquet and his voice turned soft and gentle, making the other man smile brightly as the sun, "They'll be wonderful additions to my garden..."

Ah...so the shorter man was Arthur...now they would be easier to distinguish. He looked so much sterner than his partner. Yet I could see that he loved the flowers from the way his green eyes slightly crinkled at the edges and sparkled like jewels and how his lips upturned with that barely noticeable smile. They must be really good friends from the look of it. The two men were facing each other, the starry sky from the bay windows creating a beautiful backdrop to highlight their silhouettes.

Then Arthur stood on his tiptoes to place a gentle kiss on his cheek before Alfred pulled him closer by the waist to kiss his lips passionately...kissing?!

Wait a minute! So the flowers, the smiles, those kisses and that intimate embrace they shared meant that they were...oh...oh!

I took a good look at his bouquet when Arthur shifted it in his arms after pulling apart. I could make out 12 fully bloomed red roses complimented with daffodils, primroses and bluebells; all English Spring flowers. I couldn't help my heart skip a beat at the floral ultimate declaration of love. I bit back a swoon when Alfred shuffled a red rose from the bouquet and carefully placed it behind Arthur's ear. The blue eyed man smiled, brushing some stray golden locks away from his partner's forehead. I grinned at the way the shorter man's blush spread across his cheeks. His eyebrows furrowed and his lips turned into a scowl.

"I'm not a girl, you idiot..." he mumbled as he turned his face away momentarily, "I look very undignified..."

Alfred's chuckle was warm like sunshine as he cupped his red cheek to face him, "Undignified maybe...but you are beautiful, my Prince of the Roses..."

Awwww...what a charming and regal nickname. Alfred's other hand trailed to his partner's left hand where I could make out something sparkling on his ring finger. Was that...rose gold? They were engaged? What a sweet moment...Alfred brought the hand to his lips, kissing the ring softly, all the while his eyes were fixed on the shorter man.

"You sappy git...why is it that I love you so?"

"'Cause I'm your personal hero. I'm sure that's reason enough."

"Silly lad..."

I watched Arthur's face turned redder but his facial features relaxed and that small smile was back on his face. I felt another burst of warmth blossoming in my heart, having witnessed such a tender yet private moment. I turned back to the boys who were grinning at me. I was sure my grin was just as wide as theirs as I finished my guitar solo with a flourish.

"You have to admit they look good together," I said to them as softly as I could so that the two men couldn't hear me.

"You're a true romantic, sweetheart," Sacha's grin turned into a smile, "And it will make your nightingale voice even more beautiful to hear..."

Then we heard applause coming from Connor, Alfred and Arthur. It was then we realized that Alfred and Arthur were the only couple present in the bar. We stood up to give a bow. It was the strangest feeling...their soft applause seemed to magnify into a thunderous rouse that filled a stadium...it was as if the whole world had been there with them watching us perform...yet it made my heart warm, knowing that they enjoyed the musical entertainment.

* * *

We lounged at the bar counter, sipping cold beer and allowing the wet glass of the beer mugs to cool our fingers. I watched the boys chatter amongst themselves. I turned my sights back to the bay windows...a beautiful night indeed...

"Hey sis..." Connor was across the counter as he polished some more glasses.

"You look like you're doing well, big brother. This is quite different from the corporate job you previously worked in," I smiled at him, "The location, the view...it's all beautiful here..."

"That's one of the perks for this job. I also get to meet and mingle with the locals while still be able to enjoy the city sights. That is something I won't ever get from my corporate job," Connor leaned on the counter and brushed a hair from my face, "You really have grown in the last few years. Never thought that my baby sister could become such a renowned singer."

"You know these two men?" I gestured to Alfred and Arthur who had now taken seats at one of the tables near the bay windows.

I bit back a chuckle when Alfred whispered something into the other's ear and ended up cuffed in the back of his head with a sheepish smile on his face. Arthur looked pretty peeved himself and he would've looked more intimidating if the blush hadn't spread across his face.

Connor nodded and pointed to Arthur, "Somewhat...the shorter bloke there...he was apparently quite a regular even before the other came along...that's what the previous barkeeper told me before he retired."

"And the other guy?"

"American...I can tell from his accent. New York, probably."

"They come here often?"

"Every now and then they do...mostly they do stuff like what they're doing now," Connor smiled. The two men were now sitting in silence with Arthur leaning against Alfred's shoulder, "They always come in at the late hour. Normally if it was any other person, I would ask them to leave...but I don't know. These guys, there's something about them...I just felt they needed the privacy away from the rest of the world, I suppose..."

"And that's why you're a good barkeeper, big brother. You're good at reading people," I smiled back, "It's great to see you again."

"Same to you, Lily."

* * *

"It's a beautiful starry night, isn't it?"

I turned to find Alfred next to me. I momentarily peeked over his shoulder to find Arthur still sitting at the table, still cradling the bouquet in his arms and the red rose still locked behind his ear.

"Indeed it is."

"The name's Alfred. I'm afraid I didn't fully catch your name when you were talking to the barkeeper a while ago."

"Lily. My name's Lily."

"That's a pretty name," his smile was bright as sunshine and it made me smile back, "Uhm...I was wondering whether you and the band do song requests. Your music was really something, especially with that guitar of yours."

Alfred looked back at the man behind him, his face filled with tenderness...how darling...

"I'd like to dedicate it to Arthur, my fiancé...he's a softie for romantic songs even though he doesn't show it."

"Congratulations to you both. What song would you like?" I had to smile at the way his blue eyes sparkle and his face turn pink...he must love the other man very much, "A love ballad? A slow song, perhaps? Or something upbeat to dance to?"

"Actually...I was thinking of something more jazzy. I was wondering if you guys could play _Fly Me to the Moon_. I want to take him to the moon and stars and back again," Alfred scratched the back of his neck and flashed a toothy smile, "Hope that's fine with you, Lily."

I turned to the boys. Sacha came up behind me and hugged me. As he did, he pressed the microphone into one of my hands.

"My version will be a little different from Frank Sinatra's golden version..."

"I'm sure what you guys play will be just as lovely as you, Lily," I felt my cheeks warm at the compliment and it boosted my confidence, "We would like to hear it all the same, please?"

"Then it'll be a pleasure to perform for a captive audience," I smiled at Alfred, who in turn grinned back before returning to his fiancé's side, "Coincidence?"

"Maybe...but let's get you on stage, baby..." Sacha kissed my lips. The beer lingered on his lips but it was sweet and cool, "This is your crowning moment."

"Yes, let's..."

* * *

We returned to the stage. Sacha was at his keyboard, Louis at his drums and cymbals and Patrick and Roy had their violins at the ready. I vaguely noticed Connor closing the door and putting up the closed sign up on the glass pane before setting his place back behind the bar with a Scotch on the Rocks at the ready. By then, Alfred and Arthur had moved to the dance floor, the bouquet of flowers left on the table. The two men gave respectful nods to Connor behind the bar. I was so glad that there was no one else around...I reckoned my brother was right...these two deserved privacy to be in their own intimacy without extra prying eyes to judge them...

I tapped my fingertips on the mouthpiece to test the microphone. The amplified sounds caught my audience's attention, particularly the couple standing before me.

"Arthur, you are one lucky man to have a wonderful fiancé to dedicate such a classic song to you. Congratulations to you both," I winked at Arthur who blushed and hid his face against Alfred's shoulder. The taller man simply chuckled and held him close, "May my song take you to the stars and beyond..."

I gave the cue to Patrick and Roy to start. Violin chords rang through the air beautifully like church bells followed by a piano melody that could rival an angel's chorus. Soft brushes on cymbals and soothing drum beats punctuated a steady rhythm. I allowed the sultry music to overtake my imagination and senses, letting it wash over me like a gentle ocean wave.

After clearing my throat, I began to sing into the microphone...

_"Fly me to the moon_

_And let me play among the stars_

_Let me see what Spring is like_

_On Jupiter and Mars..."_

I had seen many couples succumb to the sweet melodies of my songs but the sight before had truly stirred the romantic soul within me.

As they slow-danced, Alfred was cradling Arthur close to his body like he had never wanted to let him go. His long arms wound around his partner's lithe body and his hands nestled tightly against the small of his back. His bespectacled eyes were shining as brightly as the outside stars and his face was filled with the most loving...the most tender expression I had ever seen as he brushed his lips against the red rose and the pale temple. His smile was as bright as the sun.

_"In other words_

_Hold my hand_

_In other words_

_Darling...kiss me..."_

I watched Arthur's face turn impossibly redder, the shade almost rivaling the rose behind his ear. He was probably getting more embarrassed yet hungry for most of the sweet gestures Alfred was showering upon him. I could tell from the way his arms around the broad shoulders tightened and tensed. But the part that made him shine was his green eyes. Although he wasn't smiling as brightly as his partner, his eyes were conveying the intense love and affection to the man holding him like the rarest treasure in the world...and it made my heart sigh at the romance of it all...

_"Fill my heart with song_

_And let me sing forevermore_

_You are all that I long for_

_All I worship and adore..."_

By then, Alfred released one arm to intertwine his fingers with his partner's own hand. Then he pressed a kiss to the blushed forehead...trailing across his thick eyebrows...I could've sworn that he was shivering and a soft moan tore from his throat...then the kiss went down his cheek before laying one at the corner of his mouth, prompting Arthur to reciprocate with a soft peck right on his lips.

_"In other words_

_Please be true_

_In other words_

_I love you..."_

"You don't know how long I imagined us being like this...you here with me finally so that I can love you in moments like this..." Alfred's tender words were loud despite the music in the vicinity... "This is a dream come true..."

"And I never imagined that this would ever happen..." Arthur admitted softly as he leaned his head against the other man's shoulder.

"Not in your wildest dreams?" there was incredulity in Alfred's voice...this was getting interesting...

Arthur shook his head and I hid my shock when I saw his eyes starting to look melancholy, "Because since...that time...and the following years after that...I was convinced that you felt otherwise...I was certain you hated me...and..."

Oh...why did my heart twist so harshly?

All of a sudden I saw an image flash before me...they were dressed in old-fashioned military uniforms of red, blue and white...it was raining and the ground was muddy and desolate. Arthur was on his knees, crying with his hands clasped over his wet face and Alfred was walking away from him...

Then the image disappeared as quickly as it came...

"...I wasn't needed anymore..."

They had a history together prior to this? How long ago was that?

What was it that I just saw? It must had been an illusion...but what kind of illusion made my eyes wet and my heart ache for them...

_"Only you...only you..."_

As the song went into another instrumental, I wiped away the tears from my eyes at what I saw. So much pain, I was only too glad that the microphone didn't pick up my sobs...I turned back to Sacha, whose eyes had turned dark and tender with love and concern and he blew a kiss at me and mouthed 'I love you' to me...

I felt my heart automatically skip at a beat at the sweet gesture. It always made me feel better and I mouthed back the same words to him...I turned back to the scene before me...

Arthur's eyes were closed as he nuzzled his forehead against Alfred's shoulder. His Adam's apple bobbed as he took in a shaky breath, "I love you so much, Alfred..."

"...Arthur...look at me..." Alfred tilted his chin, his blue eyes softening, "Please, my Prince...open your eyes..."

Arthur did as he was told and my heart felt an overwhelming sadness upon seeing pain within his emerald orbs. A lone tear formed in his left eye and slowly trickled his cheek. I watched it in a trance...it contained a thousand sorrows that an endless torrent couldn't express...

"I love you that it hurts..." Arthur's voice broke, the tear shining on his pale skin, "I can't bear my heart to be broken for another century if you decide to leave me again..."

"Never ever will I let that happen..." Alfred's eyes dimmed at the sight but the same gentle smile came back on his lips and his voice was deep and soothing as he cupped the back of his head tenderly, "I may have claimed independence from you and we both done things that seem unforgivable but I will never ever leave you alone again...a hero always keeps his promise...especially to his beloved..."

My heart swelled as Alfred bent down to kiss the tear away, catching the jeweled drop on his lips. I could see Arthur stiffen in his arms but he shyly pressed his lips against his cheek.

I brought the microphone back to my lips and sang the swelling music within my soul.

_"Fill my heart with song _

_And let me sing forevermore_

_You are all I long for_

_All I worship and adore..."_

The glint of pain and sadness still lingered in Arthur's eyes but this time, a bigger smile grew back onto his lips...and it was breathtaking. It was so full and unbridled that it could belong to an angel. I felt a rush upon seeing that smile. I had a feeling that I would be one of the absolute few to see that beautiful smile grace those lips. Alfred must be one lucky man indeed...to create those smiles and being able to bask in them.

"I will always need you with me...you're the only one who can touch my heart..." Alfred declared as he placed one of Arthur's hands onto his chest, "You complete me..."

Their heads nestled together, the two blonde shades of their hair mingling together to create a beautiful new shade of spun gold.

_"In other words_

_Please be true_

_In other words _

_I love you..."_

"I love you too much to let you go..." Alfred said as he cupped the smaller man's face close to his own, his fingers brushing against the rose in his hair, "Not after waiting so long for this...for you to be mine..."

Arthur allowed a chuckle to be wrenched from his throat, allowing their noses to rub in an Eskimo kiss, "You daft prat...but you're my daft prat..."

"Aren't I always?"

"You're also my hero, Alfred...a bumbling...idiotic...but wonderful hero to me."

"I can live with that."

I poured what I felt within my soul for these two men. They must had gone through extremely joyful and sorrowful times and everything in between before coming together as one, getting to where they were now. It was as if they went through many lifetimes and in one way or another, they always ended up together. On this starry night..._Fly Me to the Moon _was about them...their love shot to the moon and the stars and beyond and back again. I felt that aching swelling in my heart...and I know that this bond they shared would get stronger with time.

_"In other words..."_

My gaze was fixated on them as their lips slowly came together, whispers warming their faces...

"My Prince of the Roses...you know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do...and I you, my hero..."

The world seemed to still when they kissed...I felt as time stopped for this precious moment...it was something that would be forever imprinted in my mind...and for that, I was truly grateful to them for allowing me, Connor, Sacha and the rest of the boys to bear witness to it...

As the finale neared, I felt Sacha slipping his hand in mine...and a gentle kiss on my forehead. This was a gig that wouldn't be forgotten anytime soon.

_"I love you..."_

**The End**

* * *

**Author's notes: **Ah, I feel so loved up by the time I finished writing this...sappy and cheesy, is it not? It's stuff like this that make my heart warm. Anyhow...**Happy Valentine's Day to you guys!** Thank you to all for giving my stories a chance. Your reviews and feedback mean a lot to me and make me feel happy :)

Spread the love around, just hug the people you love and care about and tell them 'I love you!', this isn't a day just for couples, you know. It's for everyone!

If you are interested to see which stories are next in line, just go to my profile :) Until inspiration hits me...see you later!


End file.
